


Dogs Are People Too

by Josey (cestus)



Series: Dog Days [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Like really slow, Renji's a dog trainer, Slow Burn, au with puppies, it'll happen eventually, mention of animal neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kuchiki dog arrives, but of course things don't turn out to be a simple as Renji hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs Are People Too

The following morning brought scudding clouds across blue skies and the kind of chill that had Renji blowing on his hands as he opened the gate for a black limousine so long it had problems making the turn into the paved yard that lay next to the office building.

As the limo parked up beside Renji's old green Vauxhall estate, Renji secured the gate and went to give Kuchiki a hand getting his dog out of the car. The driver's door opened before he could get there, and a burly blond man climbed out. This had to be Kuchiki Byakuya, Renji supposed. 

Ruddy-faced and wearing a pair of neon-pink sunglasses with rhinestones and a white suit with wide lapels, he looked absolutely nothing like Renji had expected of the man who was married to Rukia's sister. From what Renji remembered, she'd been elegant, classy. At first glance, this guy was the absolute antithesis of class.

Still, looks could be deceiving, as Renji knew all too well. How many people took one look at his tattoos and wrote him off as a thug.

Hand extended, Renji went to greet the man. "Kuchiki-san, good to meet you."

"Kuchiki?" the big man laughed. Their hands met with a slap that made Renji's palm tingle. "Not me, son. Just doing delivery for him, and on my day off as well." He pointed at his over-the-top clothing. "On my way to a show, or did you think I always dress like this?"

Renji wasn't planning on answering that one if his life depended on it. Still, he grinned back, upping his pressure on the guy's hand and giving as good as he got. "Abarai Renji, head trainer and owner of Inuzuri Dog Training." Technically speaking, the only trainer, but there was no call to mention that.

"Shirogane Ginjirō. Kuchiki-san's driver, personal assistant and general _dogs_ body. Dogs, hah! I guess that gives us something in common." Shirogane laughed uproariously at his own bad joke, smacking Renji's shoulder hard enough to rattle his bones, then dropping his hand to slap palms to meaty thighs. 

Renji boggled at the wheezing man, wondering at the sort of guy who employed someone like this in such a trusted role. His mental image of Kuchiki-san as a refined businessman took yet another hit.

"Ah, but you'll be wanting the dog, and I should get going," Shirogane said finally, lifting his glasses to wipe away a genuine tear of mirth. 

Suddenly serious, he reached past Renji, clicking open the back door of the limo. There, lying across plush maroon leather seats, was a pure white saluki. Quite possibly the most beautiful one Renji had ever seen. As the door opened, it lifted its head, feathered ears cocking and dark eyes brightly inquisitive.

"Is that…" Renji began, only to be too dry mouthed to continue. He licked his lips and tried again. "That's not Sakurahiko Kageyoshi, took Best in Show at Crufts last year." Damn it, he should have made the connection the moment he heard the name.

"Close, but no. This is Senbonzakura, his full-sister. Kuchiki-san and his wife had the pick of the litter. They chose her over her brother." 

As he spoke, he unhooked a black and silver-inlaid leash from the door pillar and clipped it to the dog's matching wide collar. Senbonzakura hopped off the seat and out of the car and, obviously used to admirers, when Renji stepped back to take a longer look at her, Shirogane took her once around the yard. 

Now she was up, Renji could see that she was significantly smaller than her litter-mate, as you'd expect for a bitch of this breed. Still, her form was perfect, her movement free and graceful as she trotted beside her handler. Shirogane brought her round in a wide arc and back towards Renji, who held out the back of his hand for Senbonzakura to sniff. She did, though without much interest.

"Cripes," Renji breathed. He hunkered down, running his hands down the soft fur of the saluki's neck to her shoulders and back, feeling the muscle beneath, strong and lithe, built for speed. She stood patient under his touch. "Does Kuchiki know what he's got here?" Renji lifted his head to squint up at Shirogane, who was watching them with the slightest smile crooking his lips. "She's beautiful. Could wipe the floor with her brother."

"So I've heard people say," Shirogane replied. "But Kuchiki-san isn't interested in showing her." He expression fell and he rested his hand gently on Senbonzakura's head. "To be honest he's not interested in her much at all, these days."

That'd explain why she was playing up.

"Who looks after her?" Renji asked, standing up and brushing the few strands of white fur from his hands.

"My daughter takes her for walks and makes sure she's fed. But Mihane's in college, so she can't spend all day with her."

"What about Kuchiki-san's wife? Don't she have time?" Rukia had to be working away, because the girl Renji remembered would never treat an animal like that. Not even one who'd chased her rabbit. 

Shirogane seemed to deflate. The sun reflected off the rhinestones on his glasses as his chin dropped to his chest and his shoulders drooped. "Unfortunately Hisana-san is no longer with us."

Oh, shit. Rukia's sister was dead? Way to put your foot in it, Renji thought with a mental wince. At least he'd said it to Kuchiki's PA and not the man himself. That would've been nasty.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to plaster over his gaff. "I didn't know." But it did explain a hell of a lot about Senbonzakura's behavioural problems. People thought dogs didn't feel emotions like humans did, and maybe that was true up to a point. But they still grieved when someone they loved died.

Shirogane sighed heavily, removing his sunglasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. His eyes were startling shade of blue. "Yes. It makes things very hard. She still comes by occasionally, but it only causes tension in the household."

Renji's brain stuttered to a halt. He must have misheard. Either that or the Kuchiki family was even weirder than he thought. 

But before he could risk putting his foot in it even further, Shirogane perked up. "Right then, I need to get going." He thrust the leash at Renji. "You'll be needing this. Her stuff's in the back. Someone'll be by to pick her up when you're done."

Renji back-peddled, hands held up. "Woah! Not so fast," he yelped. "This wasn't part of the arrangement."

"What wasn't?" Shirogane replied, standing there holding out the leash with what looked like genuine puzzlement on his face. 

"Just handing her over like this." Renji gestured at Senbonzakura, who could have looked less interested if she'd tried. "There's rules. For one thing, the owner's supposed to be here for the first class, so we can all get to know each other, and… " The implications what Shirogane had said finally sunk in. "Hang on, what do mean 'when I'm done'?"

"When she's fixed," Shirogane replied with a bright smile. "When she's behaving properly again."

Renji gaped at him, trying to parse what the man was saying. They honestly expected him to take her full-time? With no warning and no contact with the owner? "I can't just keep her here!" he protested. "I haven't got the facilities and-" 

Going by the blank expression now on Shirogane's face, Renji was getting nowhere. He huffed out an exasperated breath and tugged on his pony tail. "Did Kuchiki-san read the instructions on the website at all?"

"There's a website?" Shirogane's brows lifted. 

There was his answer. How had Kuchiki found Inuzuri Dog Training anyway? Renji hadn't thought to question it last night. Now though, the coincidence seemed too great. "Did Rukia suggest me?"

"She did," Shirogane nodded seriously. "She brought it up over breakfast last week, and after thinking it through, Kuchiki-san decided his sister was right, 'Sakura did need a firmer hand in her life."

"Firmer… hand?" That was the last thing this dog needed. A bit of love and attention was more like it. Now starting to get more than a bit annoyed on Senbonzakura's behalf, Renji said, "I think Kuchiki-san needs to remember that he's the one who decided to take this dog on, which makes it his responsibility to help her. She isn't some…" He flailed for an analogy a business man might understand. "Some company he's taken over! She needs time, care."

Shirogane looked down at the lead he held in his hand and the dog standing patiently beside him. "But what am I going to do with her if you won't take her?" he asked. "I can't have her with me. I've got a show to get to." And swear to god, he was pouting. 

Renji growled under his breath and shot a glare towards the office. Even in the bright sunshine the grey stone building looked dour, the only point of colour the warm yellow glow of the light from inside, shining from the single ground-floor window. 

Zabimaru, up on his usual sight-seeing chair, stared out from within, ears pricked forward in interest. Only he wasn't watching Renji. Instead, his gaze was firmly on Senbonzakura, who was actually looking back with a little bit of interest.

It all hinged on them, Renji guessed. "I'll tell you what," he said. "If she's okay with my dog, I can keep her for now, but you've gotta promise me that you'll call Kuchiki-san and arrange for him to pick her up later. By three at the latest." He pointed a finger at Shirogane. "No excuses and no more underlings. Either he comes or- " It was hard to say, considering the beauty of the dog and what was happening in her life. Renji forced it out anyway. He'd learned the hard way that sometimes people couldn't be taught. "Or he'll have to find someone else to help." There, he'd made his stand. 

Shirogane beamed. "Sure, I can do that," he said, thrusting the lead toward Renji again. He fished briefly in his inside jacket pocket, extracting a cellphone, which he held up triumphantly. "You introduce her around and I'll call the boss."

Grateful for the chance to escape before Shirogane delivered his deadline, Renji took the leash and headed round the corner towards the office door as Shirogane bowed over his phone, thick finger jabbing at the screen. Senbonzakura followed Renji without demur. She was used to being passed from pillar to post, Renji guessed with a pang of sorrow for the beautiful creature. Honestly, nothing made him madder than people who didn't care about their animals.

"In we go then," he said, pushing the door open. Zabimaru had left his window and was already waiting for them, paws up on the counter that stretched across the full width of the room. His tail banged a happy thump thump thump of greeting against the wall. 

Beside him, Rikichi, Renji's excitable receptionist cum secretary, hung over the counter as well, both arms dangling as he burbled, "Wow, boss, she's even prettier close up. Is she staying for long? Do we get to train her? What's her kennel name? It's got to be something famous, looking like that."

"Kageyoshi," Renji replied, closing the door behind him. 

He looked up to see Rickichi gaping at him. "For real?" Rikichi asked. 

Feeling like he was the dog's owner rather than just holding her leash, Renji nodded proudly and put a hand on Senbonzakura's head. "Full sister of Sakurahiko Kageyoshi."

"Wow," Rickichi mouthed, his eyes wide as he drank in the sight of the pedigree saluki. "I've never seen a real Crufts champion this close up."

"She's not the champion, her brother is," Renji pointed out, though he totally got the sentiment. "Now open the door, will you? Carefully." Not because he expected this to go badly but well, you never knew. Zabimaru would probably be okay. For one thing, Senbonzakura was a bitch, and for another, the kai ken cross was well-socialised. He had to be, living in a place where strange dogs came and went every day.

Senbonzakura, on the other hand, was an unknown quantity. And she had been brought in for behavioural problems. Renji tightened his grip on the leash.

The door swung back and Zabimaru trotted out, body language relaxed and friendly. The two dogs were of a size, Renji realised. It was just Zabimaru's furriness that made him look larger.

As Zabimaru advanced, Senbonzakura sidled closer to Renji, her body stiffening. "Not used to strangers, eh, princess?" Renji said to her, keeping his voice quiet and calm. Any sign of nerves on his part would be transmitted to the dogs.

Ever the gentleman, especially around bitches, Zabimaru kept his distance, curved tail waving gently from side to side as he waited for Senbonzakura to respond. Eventually she stuck her nose out towards him and they sniffed each other's muzzles curiously. 

Everything was going swimmingly until Zabimaru pushed his luck and bulled forward, aiming for another part entirely. A warning growl rattled deep in Senbonzakura's chest. Zabimaru ignored the warning and kept coming. A sudden lunge and snap followed. 

Rikichi gasped as Zabimaru skipped backwards, easily out of reach, and Renji could have sworn the dog was grinning. His mouth was wide open and his tongue lolled like he was laughing his ass off at the saluki.

Senbonzakura stuck her nose in the air and very pointedly sat down. 

"See, now you made her mad," Renji said. Zabimaru sat down as well and just looked pleased with himself.

Richiki let out a nervous laugh, pushing up off the counter. "I really thought she was going to bite him then."

"Nah, Renji replied, ruffling the saluki's soft feathery ears. "That wasn't real. Just a warning for Zabi to mind his manners. So long as he does, they'll be fine together." 

The front door suddenly slamming open made everyone jump, dogs included. Both of them spun to face the intruder, with Senbonzakura standing down first as Shirogane appeared, sunglasses in his hand. 

Expression distraught, he thrust his phone at Renji and said, "Kuchiki-san wishes to speak with you."

So much for avoiding the fall-out. Renji regarded the phone like it might bite him, before reaching out and taking it. "Hello," he said, a bit tentatively, because who knew how this was going to go down. 

"Abarai," came a cool voice from other end. "Ginjirō informs me that you are unable to do your job without my input. Is this true, or is he simply trying to avoid his chores again."

Chores? What was he, Shirogane's mother? "Well, the thing is," Renji began, "I normally talk to the owner face-to-face before taking the dog on. That way I get a feel for what's really going on, you know?" 

Silence. Renji was getting used to them. He let his statement stand on its own merits and waited for Kuchiki to respond. He did eventually, with a quiet sigh. "I will endeavour to be there at three pm."

"Nope, _by_ three," Renji qualified. "I've got another dog coming in then and won't have time to deal with you when I've got another client." Plus, no way did he want Senbonzakura around when Wabisuke arrived. Even Zabimaru was kept out the way then.

"I… see." A pause and then, "In that case, I will see you at two thirty sharp."

**Author's Note:**

> Zabimaru is a crossbreed. His mom was a red kai ken, also known as a tora inu or tiger dog. (Link to wiki article [ here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kai_Ken). ) His dad might have been an akita, or maybe a malamute since he has a slightly paler face compared to the rest of him, but no one knows for sure, except maybe his mom.
> 
> Senbonzakura's breed is slightly better known, I think. [Saluki's](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saluki) are sight hounds that have been around for thousands of years, and imo are totally beautiful.


End file.
